


Lisa's Sideshow

by Chris_Thalzor92



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Human, Kidnapping, Nonconsensual, raped, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Thalzor92/pseuds/Chris_Thalzor92
Summary: So this is a story I wrote as part of a trade with an inkbunny artist.Not going to post those links for now but they asked for Lisa to be taken advantage of by Sideshow Bob so here it is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Lisa's Sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> You have been warned this contains violence, non-con, and underaged.

Lisa's Sideshow  
By Typhlosionboy

It was another boring day for the young Lisa Simpson in the boring city of Springfield. It was rather disappointing living in a town with a lot of backwards values, and the inability for most of the adults to even think outside of some sort of movement mentality or for them to just go with the flow. Though she was thankful her family was generally supportive of her genius talents, though they showed it in weird ways so she wasn’t too bummed out when they picked on her since everybody picked on one another from time to time. However there was one thing that had been bothering her recently, something that she had also brought to Bart's attention. There number one rival if you could even call him that, Sideshow Bob was supposedly getting released rather soon from the insane asylum. The reason for this according to what Lisa read in a news article was he had started to show signs of rehabilitating, and was starting to respond more and more to their treatment methods. Because of her apparent intelligence reading news articles despite her being around the age of eight was rather simple for her even though most children her age were outside playing versus just studying and reading.

That was the main reason she was bullied, and spent much of her free time alone in her room with her books or at the local or even school library. Though even now as she told her older brother her concerns, she felt some sense of being as he had slowly warmed up to her over the years, including teasing of course, but she could tell he was actually listening. This meant he took her words seriously.

“So Lisa, let me get this straight. You know he is getting released soon but you don’t know what day?”

“Well no, the articles didn’t list a date. Probably because of this city's terrible investigating skills but also all the secrecy mostly. I’m sure the person who wrote what they did barely even was told that much to tell you the truth Bart.”

“Well alright, how about you do some investigating, and I see him I’ll give him a good ol one two with the pile driver. Then he’ll wished I never made that hole in one.”

“Well alright Bart, but where should I start?” Lisa asked in a concerned tone.

“Well I’m guessing whoever wrote the article would be a good choice. You never know they might know something they can’t be squawking about.” Bart said as he pretended he was swinging a golf club.

“Huh, for once you had a good idea.”

“Pfft, I always had good ideas your just too brainy to see the fun in them.”

Lisa waved her hand to act as if, but then she said thank you and started to look for the article once again on her computer. After pulling up the article Lisa found the name of the journalist was Hobbs D. Wise at the very bottom of the online article where you would generally find it if it wasn’t at the very top as those were the two most common places for such. Surprisingly their email was listed as well though that seemed a bit risky considering the subject matter of what she had just read the person could easily receive lots of hate just by simply reporting on it. Shrugging her shoulders with a soft “eh" she would send an email herself asking what all the person knew or was allowed to disclose. She politely prodded in her email about what sort of treatments was he going through, if they knew an exact release date, did he mention any particular plans he had right after getting out, and if they knew where he might be staying upon initial release. She then signed it Lisa Simpson at the bottom not knowing this could easily open her up to unwanted spam mail. It took only a few minutes surprisingly for a response, but she read it.

Dear Lisa Simpson  
It seems you are rather curious on my article involving Sideshow Bob. If you wish to know more meet me at the alley right behind Moe’s due to sensitive information regarding the nature of your questions. Be there 11PM sharp for the safety of both of our identities.  
Hobbs D. Wise

Well it was better than nothing she thought to herself, still not looking forward to sneaking out late at night. She also knew if she didn’t tell Bart right away her would definitely rat her out if she tried sneaking out later during the night. She also knew there was a chance if she told him know he still might so, but the chances were in her favor if she told him it was regarding info about their arch rival. With a slight huff of annoyance at having to go deal with her immature brother, she figured she didn’t really have a choice and made her way across the hallway to his room knocking on it.

“What do you want spikey head?”

“Ugh whatever Bart. Just listen, I found and made contact with the writer of the article he has agreed to meet up with me later to provide me information regarding Sideshow Bob.”

“Yeah and, why you telling me instead of meeting up with him?”

“Because you chose brain the meetup isn’t until 11PM tonight so I’m going to need you to cover for me just in case.”

“How exactly am I supposed to cover for you if your gone late at night when you know mom would kill us if she knew I knew you were going and didn’t tell her?”

“Well for starters you can make sure you don’t tell anybody I plan on leaving, if I’m not back by 1am then you can worry okay. If you need to make one of those stuffed dummies you’re so good at making.”

“Alright what’s in it for me?”

“How about information regarding Sideshow Bob when I get back?"

“I also want a few chocolate bars with the nuts in them, after all I need some motivation to risk being grounded over a lie regarding your whereabouts.”

“Pffft, fine whatever if it’ll keep your mom shout I’ll pick up a few candy bars on the way back.”

“You know maybe you should bring a pipe or something in case something goes wrong.”

“Thanks Bart but I doubt this guy isn’t just some fat journalist behind a computer anyways. I mean seriously take a look at his name.”

“Pfft what kind of name is Hobbs D. Wise? Almost sounds like a joke to tell toy the truth. Ah whatever your choice if you’re not back by one I’ll be bringing the pipe I guess.”

She told Bart thanks for the understanding before heading back to her room where she spent a good long amount of time reading online articles, more books, practicing her saxophone, and once dinner was made she ate, socialized, and then went back to her room to mentally prepare for her breakout. Soon the Summer sun would eventually dip behind the city horizon, the light blue temporarily changing to orange, red, yellow, then a bright pink would reflect across the clouds before starting to dim to a more majestic purple. Any remaining light would steadily disappear until the sky darkened completely and the city street lights came on. Soon her digital clock would flash in red blocky number 10:30 when was when she was deciding to take her leave so she had time to meet up with this Hobbs D. Wise fellow. Quietly tiptoeing over to Bart's room she gave it a few short knocks before he promptly opened it and handed her the dummy. He also gave her some bear mace as well mostly for a just in case, so Lisa pocketed the mace then shuffled the dummy over to her room making it look like she was sleeping with the covers covering it.

She then gave him the thumbs up and he headed back to bed, while she carefully creeped out of the hallway, down the stairs, and made it to the door before one somewhat loud creak groaned from the floorboard. By then however she was able to quickly dash out before anybody could’ve gone done to investigate the noise. The next twenty or some minutes were spent taking her bike down to the bar before finding a suitable spot to store it with the lock attached as well, but with the code already in place just in case a quick getaway was needed. Looking at her watch she still had another seven or so minutes before the actual meet up. Lisa did her best not to pace and instead spent the time theorizing what this journalist might, but her wrist watch beeping would temporarily bring her back to reality as it was time to meet. Heading down the dark muggy looking alley Lisa didn’t notice it at first but quickly realize somebody was behind her. Quickly turning around as she pulled and held out the bear mace, the figure was covered up with a hoodie and dark shades as well as what seemed like a voice changer of sorts. The figure held up it’s hands in self-defense before Lisa asked if he was Hobbs D. Wise to which he simply nodded his head. However as soon as she lowered the bear mace the figure lunged forward easily closing the small distance between them, and held a cloth of sorts cover in rubbing alcohol quickly knocking her unconscious.

The dark figure would then spend some time placing her in a black plastic bag with her face positioned near the opening as he tossed her in a trunk and took off in the distance. Driving away the headlights would slowly dim as the vehicle disappeared from sight if one was to be looking towards the street from directly in front of Moe's. The wind picked up as a massive gust started to blow through town followed shortly by a drizzle and by the time Lisa found herself being shoved towards who knows where as a thunderstorm had also begun in the midst of the night. The young female child felt her mind quake a bit in her own fearful thoughts in having found her hands tied together and her legs barely enough space to move any as they too were moderately bound close together. It only took a few minutes before the thoughts sunk a bit deeper into her head as she realized perhaps she should have listened to Bart when he told her to bring a weapon of some sort. Crying underneath the plastic bag she felt a sharp but blunt jab into the side of her hips as the figure pushed her some more to get her to keep moving. It was only when the figure took off the bag around her face that she realized the full severity of her situation. Before her stood the one and only person she truly feared, SideShow Bob in all his crazy redheaded insane glory laughing at her when she realized who he was right off the bat.

“Oh Lisa I’m surprised you didn’t figure out Hobbs D. Wise was just a rearrangement on my current villain name of SideShow Bob. I took you for a more intelligent little girl, but then again you shouldn’t feel too bad this is your first time experiencing this sort of trickery I suppose. Either that or that little bastard brother of yours made his aliases why too obvious more than likely. Oh well I’ve decided I’m not going to kill you, oh no I have something much better for you.” He said pointing down below to where he was already sporting an erection. “Oh and you bet I’m not going to go easy on you.”

Lisa tried to scream, but the redheaded maniac instantly smacked her across the cheek nearly knocking the wind out of her as she nearly fell to the ground before he hastily stripped his clothes off and had his phallus pressing on the underside of her underwear. His hot breath tickling the back of her neck in the most uncomfortable manner that it actually caused her to shiver in fear while he slide her panties to the side as he brought his dick closer to her outer vulva lips until finally they just barely touched the tip of his dick. Lisa tried to resist but he shoved her face down with one hand against some table of sorts while he began to pillage her pussy with his crusade invading her body. Lisa began sobbing as she felt her cherry get popped, her virginity now stolen for life as he forced himself deeper inside violate her as he didn’t hold back how hard or fast he went. This in turn would cause Lisa massive pains throughout her entire lower region as he probably caused her insides to stretch a bit too much possible even causing some tears as well within her vaginal walls.

The eight year old kept sobbing with each rough thrusting as he slammed his penis against her inner walls with no holding back, causing a minor bulge each time he went in. This of course had the young Lisa crying with muffled sobs for help and pleading for her redheaded captor to please stop. Of course he didn’t care and in fact rather relished her pleas while he continued to violate her, grinning in delight as her eyes as well as her face turned red from all of said crying. He leaned down as he began whispering in her ear, stating how all they had to do was let him frame Krusty for his terrible business practices, a new better clown would’ve appeared, he would’ve made bank for his humiliation, then he could move on with his life, most likely get a better job, and everyone would’ve been happy.

“But no Lisa, you and your meddlesome brother couldn’t let that scumbag go to jail, and instead exposed me. A student from Yale university who deserved more than to be laughed at and humiliated nonstop. Yeah I got the job even though I wasn’t expecting to, but worse off was ne didn’t even give me a break from the day in day out of never ending shame. But you, oh now you are going to experience this shame the rest of your life, you’ll never see the world the same after this,” SideShow Bob said huffing as his cock began throbbing and twitching violently within her young underaged pussy.

A few rough grabs and Bob was pushing Lisa's head down with both hands as he violently raped her pussy for a few final thrusts as he felt his balls buckled and explode releasing the pressurized fluids hiding behind this metaphorical dam of pleasure that would overload his body with satisfaction. Yes it was satisfaction he had destroyed Lisa forever even if only in spirit as a wave of his cum launched forth to coat every inch of her inner vaginal walls, stealing any remaining innocence she had left. He would just leave her there, heading too his car before making a brief anonymous tip that he heard sounds of loud crying as he walked by and feared somebody might’ve been trapped or hurt. The operator asked if he could stay on the line and ne said no his phone is about to die but he can provide an address if they hurry up and jot it down. As such he provided the address making sure his voice alternator was still on and working then hung up. SideShow Bob would drive off into the distance leaving the destroyed little girl in the basement for her family to be notified probably the next morning knowing how well they answer their phones. He knew they would be looking for him, but they didn’t even know he had a car, and a house already in the city thanks to a good jail buddy of his. As such his fun had only just begun.


End file.
